Life's End
by Vampirella92
Summary: Gwenolin Rayson is a mage of the Kirin Tor. She visited her family in Andorhal.


The meadow, flowers and trees were bathed in warm sunlight. By one of the trees, a young woman called Gwendolin Rayson leaned against the rough bark, a spell book opened in her hands. Although she had already finished her training at the magical Academy of Dalaran, her studies continued. As a member of the Kirin Tor, an organization of the most powerful mages in Azeroth, she aspired to improve her spells even more. You can tell she was a member by the golden eye stitched onto the violet robe.

Although she lived in Dalaran, she loved visiting her father and brothers in Andorhal, a village in the kingdom Lordaeron. She didn't have to travel far but still Gwendolin didn't visit her family just once in a while; they mostly wrote letters.

Gwendolin closed the book and got up. She admired the nature outside of the big cities, which was why she gladly spent some time in eastern Lordaeron. There were mostly just villages and farms. Andorhal was a rather big village, more like a town. Sometimes even paladines from the Silver Hand stayed in Andorhal.

She strolls slowly over the meadow towards a small house, smoke came out of the chimney and the door was ajar. On the window ledges were flower-boxes full with beautiful, blossoming violas. Gwendolin looked at them, delighted, before entering the house.

Her younger brother was standing by the cooking zone and was stirring a soup, her father was sitting at the table.

"How are your studies coming along?" he asked.

"Well... I just don't have the motivation at the moment, I'd rather take a nice walk in the sunshine. Or go for a ride." Her voice was deeper than most of the women voices, yet it was soft.

"You are just like your mother." Her father smiled a sad smile.

In the stable next door stood Gwendolin's horse, a black horse. He was really affable, that's why she liked going on a ride with him.

Just as she sat down at the table, her older brother came in with some bread wrapped up in linen.

He went to the cupboard, got some plates and cutlery and put them, along with the bread, onto the table.

"Just five more minutes" said her younger brother.

Gwendolin lay in bed, or rather on a straw matress for guests and looked up to the ceiling.

She was looking forward to travelling back to Dalaran because she would stop in the capitol, like always. Although she liked staying in the capitol she disliked leaving her family behind.

Gwendolin turned around and fell asleep.

The next morning, her father woke her up before sunrise. Gwendolin had a lot to do and she needed to leave early enough if she wanted to reach the capitol in the evening.

She stood up immediately and stretched herself. While her father was preparing her breakfast, Gwendolin put on her violet robe, stuffed her travel cloak into her bag, grabbed her staff and went into the kitchen. Her brothers were obviously still asleep since they weren't in the kitchen.

Bread, cheese and some dried meat were already placed onto the table.

"I packed your saddlebags. You will find some food and wheat for you and your horse. It should suffice until you reach the capitol."

"It will probably be too much" replied Gwendolin laughingly.

While Gwendolin filled her stomach with food, her father placed a glass with goat's milk before her. "We got a full bucket from the farm where your brother used to work. Try it."

Gwendolin took a small sip, squinched up her face and pushed the glass away. "You can keep the bucket."

As soon as Gwendolin finished eating, her brothers came in. They helped her saddling her horse and fastening the saddle bags.

When the first sunrays lightened up the cloudy sky, Gwendolin mounted her horse.

Although it wasn't as warm as the day before, Gwendolin didn't put on her travel cloak.

Her father gave her her bag, which she attached to the saddle before she bid farewell.

"Send a letter as soon as you are in Dalaran!"

"Of course. I will return in midwinter. Take care!"

"You take care. And try to reach the capitol in time. You know what kind of people lounge around after sunset."

"Don't bother, I will hurry. I already set a meeting with friends. That means that I cannot come too late!" Gwendolin yelled, laughing.

Her father and brothers stood in front of the house and waved until Gwendolin reached the road to the capitol.

Two carriages came her way and turned to Andorhal. They neither had any emblems nor guards.

Gwendolin found that odd but casted the thought aside and rode on without thinking about the carriages again.


End file.
